Journey Through Obedience
by Lil angels
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter with a passion but James Potter has always liked Lily Evans. What will happen when their parents' bring them together? How would Lily react especially with her gift of...


Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason peoplez, we may occasionally steal stuff from other fanfic writers but it's mostly original and if it's not tell us.

Prologue

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_You are both cordially invited to one of our most prestigious events wizarding functions to celebrate Christmas. The function will be held at the Potter Manor, we have arranged for you to use the Floo Network to reach your destination. I am sure that Mr. Evans will be familiar with it. Enclosed in this envelope is a sachet of floo powder. Note however that your house will be temporarily connected to the Floo network on the 14th December. Hoping to see you at this most exquisite event and please keep in mind that it is essential for you to come._

_Sincerely,  
Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sighed and looked over the invitation. He really dreaded giving the news to Lily Evans' parents. He felt responsible for the fate which was to happen. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. He stood up and called Fawkes, his beloved phoenix and gave him the letter.

On the other side of London Mr. and Mrs. Evans were sitting in the lounge reading a very peculiar invitation given to them by a golden-scarlet bird which had appeared out of nowhere. Mr. Evans sighed and said, "It is time."

"Time for what?" Mrs. Evans queried.

"Time to go back to the wizarding world." Mr. Evans replied. Mr. Evans was actually a wizard but gave it up due to personal reasons. Do we ever get to find out these reasons? Maybe, someday.

10 days later, they were standing near the fireplace waiting. Lily was soundly asleep in her mother's arms. She was in a pair of green robes and matching ribbon in her hair whilst Petunia was holding her dad's hand and was also wearing robes except for the colour- which was red.

Mr. Evans tossed some floo powder into the fireplace, "It's been a long time Elaine." Referring to Lily's mum. They stepped into the green fire and screamed as they got transported to the Potter manor.

at the Potter manor

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been pacing around until they heard the distinguishable –oof- that signalled that their guests had arrived. They didn't know much about them only that Dumbledore had invited them. Their son, James Potter was excited to meet more people his age. For once, Dumbledore had told him that there was going to be at least one person his age coming to the Potter's annual party. James was also excited because it was his 4th birthday and he had just received his first broom from his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans got up and dusted the dirt off themselves. Thinking that it was meant to be a party, they were surprised to find no one besides them. Looking at each other, they became worried and thought that they had arrived on the wrong date or were too early.

Lily woke up due to the rude thump that had awakened her, looked around and saw that Petunia was on the floor covered with ash and soot. She helped Petunia up and brushed off the soot in Petunia's hair. Petunia smiled affectionately at her younger sister. Lily then went up to Edward (her dad) and tugged on his pants, "Daddy, where is everyone else?" she asked, looked up at her dad who was towering above her.

Mr. Evans replied, "I don't know sweetie." Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came into the room followed by an overly eager James.

"Edward, is that you?" Mr. Potter inquired.

"Is it Harold?" Mr. Evans, shocked went up to embrace his old friend from Hogwarts.

"Do you mind introducing us, Harold?" Mrs. Potter scolded her husband.

Meanwhile, James had peered behind his mother's green robes to find a young girl around his age. He saw her looking around and decided to ask her for his present.

James POV

"Hi, where's my present?"

pause

"I'm James by the way. James Potter. I'm a big boy now because I'M four! Who are you? Okay, now so about that birthday present-… " The girl looked confused for awhile, she must be stupid. This girl is also very rude, I am asking her something and she isn't answering! All I'm doing is trying to help and be friends. Maybe, she's not old enough like me to talk yet. I'll ask her if she can talk.

"Hey, can you talk yet?"

"I SO can!" the girl retorted in a snappy tone as if she was better than ME! Seriously, who can be better than me? James Potter?

"I am the one and only James Potter. Don't snap at me!" I folded my arms and tried to stare her down but failed miserably as my gaze weakened. But only slightly of course. It's only because she had an advantage! Hmph! I'll ask mummy to buy me green eyes tomorrow. There! See if she can stare me down then.

I decided to ask the red head for my birthday present again. This time she answered with an annoyed voice, "I'm Lily. And no, I did not know that it was your birthday." She started mumbling under her breath, something along the lines of how people with the name "James" were so…

I didn't see what was wrong. I didn't do anything, or did I? Just to annoy her, I started muttering about red heads and tempers.

The red head went pale and then started looking like a tomato. She looked extremely funny- I had to force myself not to laugh, "How dare you insult my hair colour. Has it done anything to you. Huh? Huh? Huh?"

How dare she argue with me, I was starting to get very very annoyed with her and not only because she hadn't brought me a birthday present. Damn her! If she didn't bring me a present, why did she come!

end of James' POV

James and Lily continued to argue throughout the entire evening. Petunia just watched her sister getting angry at the little boy and turned away to watch their parents who had been catching up until Dumbledore entered the room.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I am glad that you all appear to be enjoying the party so far. How about we start this most scrumptious dinner?" with that, he headed towards the dining room and sat down at the table waiting for everyone to join him.

Lily and James were still continuing their "conversation" to the table. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault? What do you mean, 'My fault?"

They all sat down and watched as the 2 youngest children fought. Lily had started punching James' shoulder very hard. James' didn't feel anything but was very angry that a girl had punched him. In his opinion it was outrageous behaviour for a girl- only he was allowed to punch people.

"Dumbledore, you wanted to tell us something 'of the utmost importance'?" asked Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Dumbledore's face turned grey, "Yes I do indeed, but it would be best if we finish dinner and then discuss the matter,"

Mr. Potter grew worried; Dumbledore was hardly ever upset over small matters. During dinner, Petunia sat aside while watching the 2 younger children arguing over trivial matters. She found the 2 children entertaining and often had to stifle laughter over their heatedness over the smallest things.

after dinner

Lily grew tired after arguing with James for so long and fell asleep on her mum's lap. James, who never grew tired dragged Petunia upstairs to check out his new broom (basically, to show off).

Their parents sat in the lounge room and waited for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore sighed and then coughed. "Well, I have gathered you here today to discuss a certain prophecy about your son, James" directing his head towards Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, "and your daughter, Lily." He finished regarding Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

They all looked at him expectantly, and when Dumbledore appeared to have finished, Mrs. Potter coughed and asked, "What is the prophecy about?"

"I cannot tell you the contents of the prophecy until your children are old enough to understand but until then I can give you this much: your children (aka, James and Lily) are the key to keeping the balance between good and evil. Together they can produce one with an amazing power. They need to be together, as in husband and wife," At this point, Dumbledore had to cough, "to accomplish this task and fulfill the prophecy. Also Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I have to tell that James possesses a certain ability to pinpoint when people he cares for are in trouble so he is a good temporary solution for Lily's problem."

"How sure are you that it is our children?" everyone asked at the same time with shocked faces.

"I would not have told you unless I was completely sure. A confidential source has confirmed that it is true."

After a bit more persuasion they all looked at each other and then down at the children- rather doubtfully. They all thought that it was impossible due to the fact that the 2 said most important people had been arguing the whole evening over nothing in particular.

After a while, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans began to discuss the wedding preparations. The men were congratulating each other and complaining about their wives planning the wedding so early. The women told them that it is never too early to start and complained that they might not get everything ready on time despite the fact that there would still be 14 years.

A/N: Hehe, we're not dead. We've been planning for awhile but never bothered to er…actually post this but here you are! Now, please review ('coz Sam here thinks you have enjoyed it) Anyways, please be nice and review- we're counting on you. If you don't review, we might disheartened and stop the fic again.

IMPORTANT! The thing about Lily's problem, you'll find out in later chapters. - even though the title and stuff gives it away P


End file.
